Reborn: From the Ashes
by crazy-hammered-blue-snake
Summary: Clementine chose not to shoot Lee. Good thing she didn't, or he couldn't have been saved. But Lee's lost Clem. Will he be able to find her? What is the story behind Phoenix? Will these questions get answered? Yes. The answer is yes.
1. Reborn

**Just a one-shot feel good fic. If it gets enough requests, I might make it into a full story.**

Lee had been bitten. Clementine didn't know what to do. Shoot him so he doesn't turn into one of those damn things, or leave him there to turn. It was too much to ask of her.

She shook her head. "I can't, Lee. I'm sorry."

He nodded, weakly. "It's okay, Clem. You don't have to do this. All you have to do is go find Omid and Christa. They'll keep you safe."

She turned to leave. "Lee..." she started, tears forming. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Sweet Pea."

She left, leaving him alone.

At least, so he thought. He realized he was wrong, when an orange heart with flaming wings shot into him, to fast for him to even try to dodge. He then saw a kid, around his early twenties, run up to him.

"That got you, right?" He asked. The kid had orange hair, but not ginger orange, like a flame colored orange. His eyes were red, matching the color of his shirt and shoes. He also wore a plain pair of jeans.

"Hello?!" He said waving his hand in front of Lee's face, bringing him back to reality. "Did that hit you?" He asked again.

Lee nodded. "Y-yeah, what-t was it an-nyway?"

He smiled. "Phoenix's Charm: Rise From the Ashes. It brings you back to life after you die. I can only use it once a year though, so that's a setback." He looked over, only to notice he was talking to a walker. "Eh, might as well take care of that."

He conjured up a small fireball, and shot it at the walker, obliterating it, leaving ash and scorched ground. Then, an orange triangle opened up, and Lee crawled through.

"I'm Phoenix, by the way. Say hello to your new partner. But enough chit-chat, don't we have a girl to find?"


	2. Reborn 2

Lee and Phoenix left the building, and started their search for Clementine. Lee searched for any footprints, or any sign of movement within the past hour. Phoenix looked around, but it seemed he had something on his mind. Lee didn't bother asking, as he knew not to get too attached, when anyone could be gone in a second.

"Walkers incoming." Phoenix said.

"Damn, I don't have a gun. Guess I'll be useless."

Phoenix looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But it would be nice to have a gun."

Phoenix pulled a particularly large gun from... somewhere, and threw it to Lee. He looked it over, and noticed something weird.

"This... tell me I'm dreaming. Please tell me that this _isn't_ a brand new, still shining, never used, sawnoff shotgun!"

"Okay, then I won't tell you." Phoenix said. "And I also won't tell you about all of the ammo."

"Where did you get this from?" Lee asked.

Phoenix smiled. "Friend of mine, he makes them. Along with the proper ammo for each one."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you stay there?"

"Questions later. Walkers now." Lee had forgotten about the walkers, and they had gotten dangerously close.

There must've been fifty of them. Lee felt a strange heat from behind him, and turned around to see Phoenix's eyes glowing red, and a fireball in his hands. Lee jumped back, away from him, and the walkers.

 _'What the hell IS he? Should I trust him? He's obviously not human, but..._ ' He looked to the walkers. _'Who is these days?'_

He picked up the gun as Phoenix shot the fireball, taking out at least a good twenty walkers. Lee ran towards them, and shot repeatedly, taking down four to five with each shot. When they were all dead, _again_ , Lee walked up to Phoenix.

"There'll be more. We need to get out of here. The noise-"

"I know." Lee was cut off. "That's why I don't use guns. Let's go." He walked off.

"What's the matter with him?" Lee asked to himself.


	3. IMPORTANT

**I cannot continue this story. I've bitten off more than I could chew, writing three stories at once. Four, now. But this, along with another one of my stories are up for adoption. Sorry for not being an actual update. Ask therichardater about his OC, Phoenix.**


End file.
